This invention relates generally to checking the movement of prison doors and more particularly to a means for controlling the speed of roller supported sliding prison doors.
In many prisons, heavy roller supported sliding doors are used to close prison cells. Sometimes, prisoners will slam the doors open or closed which can damage latches, locks, wheel bearings, limit switches and other door hardware.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present prison doors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.